A Little Hot Cocoa Never Hurt
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Emma and Killian have some hot cocoa after the events at the abandoned manor


A Little Hot Cocoa Never Hurt

Killian joined Emma and her family on the porch noticing they were all a little tense. Had they already found out that the Crocodile had taken his heart? He wondered tucking the hat case deeper into his pocket guiltily.

"Swan what's happened is everything all right?" he asked her as he came up beside her. She is so radiant he thought to himself, she deserves a better man than him, someone whole, a hero just like her, someone who is definitely not him.

"Well it was for all of two minutes until these weird ribbon things appeared on mine and Elsa's wrists and now we can't use our magic," Emma said looking from him to her parents and Elsa.

"We think the Snow Queen is behind it somehow," said Elsa still trying to get the yellow ribbon off of her wrist.

"So what does this mean for right now? What should we do?" asked Killian, he is not at the will of the Crocodile yet and he intends to do as much good and be as helpful as he can until his old friend starts to use him as a pawn.

"Well we could try to find her but we still have no idea where her lair is," Charming said looking at Snow concernedly. The woman has a new born and hasn't been able to see him or sleep for more than a day.

"No let's just, let's just go home. There's no point in trying to find her in the woods in the dark plus I'd like to sleep in a bed tonight rather than the bug. I'm getting a little too old for sleeping in that thing," said Emma with a slightly defeated expression.

"Aye but not as old as me, Swan" he replied hoping to get her to laugh or at least smile.

"True, I guess the bug is more comfortable than the caves you probably slept in 65 million years ago," Emma said a small smile on her face and the rest of the group laughed and turned to head back to the loft.

"You can ride with me if you want and I can drop you off at Granny's," Emma proposed.

"Whatever's good with you love, I'm flexible," Killian responded. Emma smiled and told Henry to ride with Snow and David. She lead Killian over to the bug and they both got in. The ride over to Granny's was quiet, both of them observed in their own troubles. Killian tried not to stare at Emma as she drove, he knew it made her uncomfortable, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to drink her in and memorize every detail he could before the Dark One commanded him to do his dirty work or crush it as he had crushed Milah's. Even though it had happened more than 2 centuries ago the memory of the look of complete glee on the Crocodile's face as he crushed her heart was as fresh in his memory as if it had only happened the day before. Killian shook himself, no he thought just try to focus on the here and the now he tried to tell himself.

They pulled in front of the diner and Killian unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Emma. "Well thanks for the ride Swan, have a good night's sleep love," he said with his hand on the car door handle.

"Wait, do you want to have some hot cocoa or something? It's been a while since we've been able to just hang out and have some quiet moments together," she asked as she put her hand on his arm. Killian gulped, she really had listened to him abut the quiet moments and truthfully he wanted to spend every moment he could with her before it all turned to shit.

"Of course Swan but I think Granny Lucas has long since gone to sleep and locked up the diner."

"Are you saying infamous and fearsome pirate Captain Hook can't break into a diner?" Emma challenged

"Are you The Bloody Savior and Sheriff of Storybrooke condoning a breaking and entering?" Killian arched his eyebrow at her.

"We'll leave her some money to cover the cost of the cocoa and cinnamon if it eases your conscience," she said as she turned the engine and started walking to the front door of the dinner.

"Well a man can't say no to that then can he?" Killian said as he followed her to the door. Emma used a spare bobby pin she always kept on her to pick the lock and slowly pushed open the door.

"You know Swan you really would have made an excellent pirate," he smiled at her.

"Thanks. Now where do you think Granny keeps her hot cocoa?" Emma asked looking around.

"Cupboard above the coffee making machine along with the cinnamon" Killian gestured with his hook in the general direction.

Emma turned and stared at him, "How do you know that?"

"Comes with being a pirate I suppose, you watch people and notice things," he said somewhat sheepishly. All this talk of his pirating days reminds him of the man he no longer wishes to be but who he really is deep down, nothing but a one handed pirate with a drinking problem.

"Found it!" Emma exclaimed triumphantly she had also commandeered some milk and a saucepan and began to start making the cocoa. Killian watched her as she stirred the mixture with concentration trying not to let the milk bubble over, drinking her in, her hair, her eyes, her toned body, the way her brows furrowed in concentration. "Can you grab us some mugs this is almost ready?"

"Certainly," he grabbed two mugs and set the on the bar behind Emma and watched as she carefully poured the hot liquid into the mugs and topped them with whipped cream and cinnamon. They sat next to each other, Emma drinking deeply from her mug, then turned to look at him.

"Where did you go? After you ran in and kissed me you hung back while me and Elsa went outside," she asked.

Killian swallowed, "I went back to see if there was anything of Rumplestiltskin's that could be useful in defeating the Snow Queen. Nothing to report I'm afraid," he said looking into his mug, it wasn't a whole lie he thought to himself.

Emma ran her fingers though her hair frustratedly, "I just want a way to get her out of here, just so I can have more than five minutes to enjoy the good moments. But that's what comes with being the Savior I guess."

"You'll find a way Swan, I know you will. You're the Savior for a reason and it's not just because you're the product of True Love, you're more than that. You're determined and stubborn and you bring the good out in people who think they have no good left in them," said Killian looking deeply into her green eyes. He wanted to remember those eyes for the rest of his days which maybe coming to an end much sooner than he thought.

"You really think that?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again but I have yet to see you fail," he grasped her hand in his. Emma leaned in and brushed her lips against his. His lips chased hers and she drew herself closer to him allowing him to encircle her in his arms. He never wanted to stop kissing her, never wanted to forget the feeling of her body pressed against his, her hands journeying upwards so she could grip the lapels of his jacket and run her fingers through his hair. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss their tongues brushing against each other. He drew her bottom lip between his own, slightly nippling and sucking on it while his hand and hook started to explore her body. His hand moved up her waist slowly against her rib cage until he could feel the swell of her breast against her thumb, he pulled back from their kiss long enough to make eye contact with her. She nodded leaning back into him and reclaiming his lips. He palmed her through the sweater she was wearing while his lips traveled away from her lips and down to her neck. He heard her moan ever so slightly as he began to suck on the point where her neck meets shoulder. He could feel the blood rushing downward and felt himself getting hard. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep drinking her in and map out her body, he wanted to know her in every sense of the word before his eventual fate. His hand drifted down and toyed with the hem of the sweater she was wearing, again waiting for a sign, a signal that she wanted him to continue.

"Don't stop," she sighed her hands drifted lower, closer to his belt. Killian placed his hand on her skin and slowly made his way back up her her breast taking it in his hand running his thumb over the nipple and causing it to stiffen under his touch. He drew it between his thumb and forefinger and gently rolled it between his fingers, Emma moaning and her fingers finding his belt buckle quickly releasing it and drawing his hard cock out. Her hands began pumping his length eliciting a groan of pleasure from deep in his throat. He captured her lips with his again, their tongues becoming entwined and at that moment Emma's phone decided to begin ringing.

"Fuck why?" Emma whined slightly, disentangling herself from Killian and answering her phone, "Hello? Oh hey Dad," Emma looked over at Killian an embarrassed smile on her face "Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to have a quick cocoa with Killian. You were the one to tell me to enjoy the quiet moments right?" Emma said laughing slightly nervously. Killian smiled but tried to fight a seed of guilt settling in his stomach, he really should tell her about what the Crocodile did to him. Tell her everything that was on that message he left on her talking phone because the Crocodile definitely made sure it was erased.

Emma hung up her phone and started laughing slightly. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"This just feels like a situation that should have happened when I was 16 and not when I'm nearly 30. But I guess I should probably be heading back anyway, Granny has wolf hearing and I'd prefer it if the whole town knew she had sex in her diner."

"Well it would make for interesting gossip," Killian said as he zipped up his pants. Emma laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow probably, have a good night's sleep Killian" she said smiling at him.

"You too Swan," he watched her as she opened the door and stayed sitting at the counter and listened to her drive off in her car.

He was definitely going to have to tell her soon.


End file.
